Sakura Blossom
by OoCriisoO
Summary: Hay un sentimiento que no cambia a través del tiempo; solo es interpretado por diferentes protagonistas. Reviews please!
1. Episodio I

Qué tal mundo! Eme aquí publicando otro fic, la verdad lo hice en tiempo record, al anime realmente me inspiró y que decir de uno de los personajes, espero que les guste.

**Nota:** El material usado de Hakuouki Shinsengumi es propiedad de sus autores.

Sin más los dejo, realmente espero sus comentarios y aún más que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sakura Blossom**

Episodio I

-La mansión Matsumura queda a su disposición, por favor, si acaso necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo.

Esas fueron las palabras de la joven hija del Sr. Feudal Matsumura Takashi, hacia el capitán del Shinsengumi.

Matsumura-sama tenía estrechas relaciones con Kondou-san, siempre se había mantenido al margen de la guerra, veía este enfrentamiento como el conflicto de intereses un tanto personales de dos grupos, que traicionaban costumbres, juramentos y arrastraban a gente inocente a su paso. No pretendía tomar partido ni por el Shogun, ni por el Bakufu.

Más al ser asesinado en un intento de presión por parte de ambos adversarios, para que éste eligiera un bando, ya que los dos argumentaban que si obtenían el apoyo de Matsumura- san, sus fuerzas y recursos aumentarían considerablemente, logrando así la victoria.

Su hija tenía la misma percepción a esa guerra, más los ideales de Shinsengumi que percibió al momento de conocer al Capitán y al Vice Capitán de esa fuerza hace ya muchos años, la hicieron creer en ellos, lo que la llevo a ponerse en contacto con éste último, ofreciéndole su casa como cuartel.

A su llegada, el líder convoca a una reunión, donde debían estar presentes los principales integrantes del Shinsengumi para hacer las pertinentes introducciones entre el grupo y la joven heredera.

-Matsumura-kun, permítame presentarle a los integrantes del Shinsengumi: -Keisuke Yamanami, segundo capitán de los Shinsengumi. -Okita Souji, capitán de la primera división. -Nagakura Shinpachi, capitán segunda división del Shinsengumi. -Saitou Hajime, capitán de la tercera división. -Sanosuke Harada, capitán del décimo escuadrón. -Tōdō Heisuke, el miembro más joven de la escuadra. -Yukimura Chizuru nos ayuda en diversas labores. -Y a mí ya me conoce Hijikata Toshizo.

-Lamento mucho la pérdida de Kondou-san, pero me complace conocer a cada uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi, al verlos, puedo percibir su fuerza, su nobleza y su devoción hacia su causa. -Acabo de comprobar que mi elección fue la correcta. -Expresaba la joven.-

-Matsumura-kun, estamos muy agradecidos con usted por permitirnos hospedarnos en esta propiedad, en estos tiempos el apoyo que podamos recibir es una gran fuerza para nosotros. -Pero, no cree que ayudando al Shinsengumi ponga en peligro su integridad y tenga un conflicto con aquellos que solicitan su apoyo. Su ayuda tal vez pueda tomarse como que su alianza está hecha con el Shogun. -Preguntó Yamanami-san, mejor conocido como Sannan-san.-

-No, he dejado en claro que no tengo ningún interés en las aspiraciones de ninguno de los dos grupos, si les brindo mi ayuda es porque mi padre creía en ustedes, y ahora yo así lo hago, creo en su lealtad con el pueblo de Japón, en sus ideales sinceros. -Además ninguno de los dos se atrevería a tomar acciones en mi contra después de lo ocurrido con mi padre. Puede estar tranquilo. -Aclaraba el último miembro de la familia Matsumura.-

-En cualquier caso autorice que los miembros del Shinsengumi se hagan cargo de su seguridad. -Pedía el Capitán Hijikata-

-No es necesario, cuento con la compañía de Tetsuya- sama y todos los guardias de la residencia.

-Por favor, es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de su muestra de amabilidad. -Musitaba Heisuke, que estaba de acuerdo con aquella propuesta.-

-No es mi intención causar ningún tipo de obstrucción o molestia a sus actividades.

-Como ya lo ha dicho Heisuke, es una manera de agradecer lo que está haciendo por nosotros, no es ninguna molestia. A partir de ahora, el castillo será vigilado también por integrantes del Shinsengumi. -Igualmente uno de nosotros se turnara para escoltarla a donde valla. -Decía en definitiva el capitán.-

-Me parece que sus medidas son excesivas, más si así lo desean, no me opondré. -Finalizaba con resignación la joven.-

Así, en el verano de ese año, el Shinsengumi se instalo en la mansión Matsumura, la residencia tenía extensos jardines, cada uno con un diseño diferente, el calor característico de la temporada se sentía, el sol brillaba; el jardín favorito de la joven heredera era un amplio campo rodeado por enormes cerezos, en el centro, un lago atravesado por un puente de madera, un paisaje que emitía paz y tranquilidad.

Es allí donde Matsumura-kun tiene un acercamiento con el miembro más serio del Shinsengumi, un hombre callado, reservado, misterioso, de mirada profunda y serena.

Kiyoshi-kun, que hacia su acostumbrada caminata matinal, se percata de que el joven Hajime se encuentra inmerso observando los setos.

-Realmente son hermosos, ¿no lo cree?

El capitán de la tercera división, parece un poco sobresaltado, no esperaba encontrarse con la joven heredera del clan Matsumura, a decir verdad, nunca antes habían estado completamente solos, su interacción se reducía a lo mucho a un par de veces, todas siempre acompañados de los demás miembros del equipo.

-Debe disculparme, no pretendía romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. -Expresaba apenada la joven, al darse cuenta del sobresalto del guerrero.-

-No tiene porque disculparse.

-Lo entiendo, este jardín es muy grande, por lo que es muy fácil desaparecer y quedarse inmersos entre el. -Sabe, de todos los jardines que hay aquí, este es mi favorito… -A pesar de que he visto esta escena muchas veces, nunca deja de sorprenderme su belleza; algunas cosas nunca cambian, sin embargo, siempre me producen sensaciones diferentes.

Hajime-san que había recuperado su habitual porte, veía curioso a la doncella, aquello que acababa de decirle, cada palabra antes pronunciada la había pensado muchas veces.

-No pretendo molestarlo más, con su permiso Hajime-kun, que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente Matsumura-kun.

Cada uno volvía a sus respectivas tareas, Hajime a sus entrenamientos junto con su escuadrón y la joven volvía con su dama de compañía para tomar sus clases.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Qué les pareció? Corto, cierto? A menos que me surja alguna inconformidad y decida editarlo, prometo actualizar pronto.

Reviews Please!

**Un beso :***


	2. Episodio II

**Hola mundo! Pues estpy de animos para subir una parte más de esta historia, no es muy larga, según yo, quería hacerla de máximo 3 capitulos, pero la verdad me salió de más y que bueno así no se va tan rápido, no lo creen?**

**A las personitas que se han tomado un momento en leer se los agradezco infinitamente y se los agradecería aún más si dejaran un review, me gustaría saber si les gusta o no? Espero y se animen.**

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**II**

El primer mes paso rápidamente, Chizuro y Heisuke, los miembros más jóvenes del grupo, hicieron amistad con la sucesora de esa familia. El trío se permitía llamarse por sus nombres, de vez en cuando compartían caminatas y amenas charlas, en otras bebían el té donde el joven espadachín, les contaba historias de los lugares que visitaba, Chizuru, también se animaba y describía esa posada en la que junto con su padre, había pasado el invierno hace ya muchos años. Recordaba el aroma a sándalo en el ambiente, el dulce sabor del té y los ricos olores provenientes de la cocina.

-Este lugar también es muy agradable, me gusta estar aquí, si pudiera, me quedaría para siempre. -Decía Heisuke-

-¡Heisuke-kun, Kiyo-chan va a pensar que somos unos abusivos, no es correcto aprovecharnos de su hospitalidad! -Reprendía Chizuro al sincero chico.-

Ambos siempre hacían reír a la chica con sus ocurrencias y comentarios fuera de lo común. A Chizuro le resultaba bastante refrescante pasar tiempo con Kiyoshi-san había encontrado a una amiga. Cuando la charla era solo entre chicas y de casualidad hablaban del Shinsengumi, la hija del médico dejaba escapar un elogio hacia Hijikata-san, lo que hacía evidente su admiración y seguro más que eso, pensaba en sus adentros la heredera.

El grupo salía continuamente, ya sea a encuentros con aliados, a investigar el paradero de fuertes enemigos y cosas por el estilo. Pero un integrante siempre se quedaba para asegurar la seguridad del castillo y de la predecesora tal y como lo habían prometido. Algunas veces ese miembro acompañaba a Matsumura-san y a Tetsuya-san a la población más cercana, a comprar lo necesario.

El turno le llego a Hajime-san que desde aquella mañana de invierno, no se encontraba con la chica.

Su parada fue en el consultorio de un médico reconocido en la zona muy hábil e inteligente. En sus manos ya tenía la experiencia de haber salvado muchas vidas. Hajime-kun se quedo fuera esperando a la joven y a su dama de compañía. Con la curiosidad de cualquiera, se pregunto porque es que acudían a ese lugar, tal vez, sería un chequeo de rutina, ambas se veían saludables.

Al fin salieron con un paquete en las manos, se detuvieron a tomar té en un lugar muy bonito y elegante.

-Por favor, acompáñenos, el té aquí es exquisito. -Proponía la pelinegra.-

-Gracias por la invitación, pero es mejor que espere aquí. -Reclinaba Hajime-san con cortesía.-

-No estoy de acuerdo, si acaso hubiera una trifulca en el interior, sería de más ayuda estando dentro, no lo cree. -Refutaba, Matsumura-san.-

Asumiendo que de hecho estaba ahí para cuidar a Matsumura-kun, el joven no objeto más y acompaño a las damas al establecimiento.

* * *

><p>El otoño llego acompañado de lluvias, las hojas comenzaban a caer y todo se pintaba de dorado.<p>

Kyoshi-san, miraba con nostalgia la escena que la transportaba a una época en que todo estaba bien, en la que tenía a sus padres y disfrutaba con ellos tardes entre toda esa naturaleza. Todo lo que quería se había ido, el destino simplemente se lo había arrebatado de manera natural o trágica. Primero su madre, que contrajo pulmonía cuando ella solo tenía 5 años y después su padre que murió asesinado cuando tenía 12 años.

A pesar de ello, no recriminaba todos esos sucesos, tenía una extraña comprensión hacia la muerte, no le temía, no la odiaba, la aceptaba como un proceso natural. En su corazón mantenía la creencia de que al final de todo, podría encontrarse con sus seres queridos.

Además no se sentía sola, la compañía de Tetsuya-san la reconfortaba, más que una guardiana era como una hermana mayor con la que desde pequeña, había compartido muchas cosas.

Pero a veces la tristeza le llegaba de repente, no podía evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, después de todo, de su familia solo quedaba el recuerdo.

Ahora, Hajime-san sorprendía a Matsumura-kun inmersa, había ido a buscarla porque Hijikata-san necesitaba hablar con ella y con los miembros del Shinsengumi.

El joven guerrero, quedo por unos instantes hundido en esa imagen etérea, el viento soplaba gentilmente, moviendo las copas de los árboles, haciendo caer pétalos y hojas, meciendo los cabellos negros de la joven de aspecto delicado y piel blanca, su dulce mirada azabache se entremezclaba con la paz y la tristeza.

-Hajime-kun…

El llamado lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, era Tetsuya ambos estaban buscando a la joven.

-Oh, que bueno, ha encontrado a Matsumura-sama. -Mi señora, el capitán desea hablar con usted.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa capitán?<p>

-Matsumura-sama, tenía que avisarle que los miembros del Shinsengumi nos ausentaremos, hemos descubierto un punto estratégico para embestir a las tropas del enemigo.

-¿Han logrado averiguar hacia donde se mueve el enemigo? -Indagaba Tetsuya.-

-Así es, algunas partes infiltradas nos han dado datos muy útiles, al parecer la tropas del nuevo gobierno planea moverse al norte, si actuamos con precaución, podremos sorprenderlos y evitar que acaben con los aliados que tenemos en esa zona.

-¿Cuándo partirán? -Preguntó Kiyoshi-san.-

-En cuanto lleguen algunos refuerzos, según el último informe, llegarán al castillo aproximadamente en 3 días. -Aclaraba el líder del grupo.-

-Ya veo.

-Debido a la importancia de este suceso, todos los integrantes deberán ir, lo que significa que en el tiempo que nos ausentemos ninguna de nuestras fuerzas protegerá la mansión. -Solo Yukimura-san se quedará, pero le pido tome sus precauciones.

-Gracias por su preocupación Hijikata-san, pero confió en la seguridad del castillo, si alguien no deseado llegara a entrar, se tomarán las medidas necesarias, no hay por qué inquietarse. -Musitaba con confianza la heredera.-

-Esperemos que eso no sea necesario. -Finalizaba la cabeza del grupo.-

Los refuerzos llegaron exactamente en tres días, todo el grupo marcho hacia una batalla prescindible para futuras victorias.

Un par de días después de que el Shinsengumi había partido, al filo de la media noche, un grupo de hombres armados se escabulleron sigilosamente dentro del castillo.

Era evidente que buscaban algo, escudriñaban cada habitación, herían o hacían rehén a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, la seguridad al ser sorprendida no logro hacer mucho.

Tetsuya percibió que algo no andaba bien, silenciosamente se dirigió a la habitación de Chizuru y después a la de Kiyoshi-san.

Lo mejor era escapar, pero Matsumura-san no quiso dejar a todas las personas que estaban en custodia, ya que seguramente al no encontrar lo que buscan comenzaran a interrogar y matar.

-Debemos hacer algo Tetsuya-san.

-Pero es muy peligroso Kiyoshi-san, no podemos arriesgarnos, deberíamos pedir ayuda. -Comentaba Chizuru.-

-No dejare que sigan lastimando a las personas, la muerte no está invitada esta noche, al menos no para los habitantes de este mansión. -Exclamaba Matsumura-san.-

-Está bien, Kiyoshi-san. -Remataba Tetsuya, que sabiendo lo decida que era Kiyoshi, no podría convencerla de huir.-

Era probable que los intrusos la buscaran a ella, así que rápidamente tomaron las precauciones debidas para ese tipo de situación y salieron a investigar cuantos eran los intrusos.

-En total son 10, 3 se encuentran en la parte frontal, 4 vigilando a todo el personal puesto en custodia y los otros están resguardando tres diferentes áreas. -Aseguraba la guardiana.-

Primeramente, Tetsuya se hizo cargo de los tres que estaban repartidos en la mansión, después le siguieron los que resguardaban la entrada. No fue difícil vencerlos, finalmente con mayor cautela las tres se dirigieron a donde tenían a los prisioneros, debían actuar astutamente, un mal paso causaría la muerte de los trabajadores del castillo.

Llamando la atención de los guardias con un estrepitoso ruido fuera de la habitación, lograron hacerlos venir, al ver a sus compañeros heridos tomaron posiciones defensivas, la noche era cómplice de la guardiana de la heredera, provenía de una familia guerrera y desde pequeña había sido instruida en el arte de la espada y del combate. Sus habilidades se podrían igualar a las del mejor líder de guerra. Al igual que Kiyoshi-san era huérfana, había perdido a toda su familia en un gran incendio que lo destruyo todo, Matsumura-san la acogió y la trato como a un familiar más, creando así la estrecha relación con esa familia a la que había jurado proteger.

Uno a uno, los cuatro restantes fueron cayendo, pero justo en el momento de que el último intruso caía, por la puerta principal entraron al menos 30 elementos más, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres.

Tetsuya elimino a dos más, pero al ser demasiados finalmente la desarmaron, Chizuru al intentar sacar su katana fue igualmente desarmada y dejada inconsciente. Kiyoshi permaneció quieta, Tetsuya le había indicado con un gesto que no hiciera nada.

-Díganme dónde está el Shinsengumi. -Preguntaba aquel hombre al que juzgando por su apariencia era el líder.-

Se posiciono frente a ellas, que tenían las manos inhabilitadas y estaban de rodillas, ninguna respondía, se dirigió primeramente a Tetsuya, la miro fijamente sin decir palabra, siguió con Kiyoshi, tomo su rostro y lo examino.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y ahora, qué pasará? Qué querrá aquel grupo, las cosas se complican en la mansión y los del Shinsengumi ya están lejos, un nuevo capitulo la semana próxima.**

**Hasta entonces, un beso :***


	3. Episodio III

**Hey, hey, hey! De nuevo por aquí, se que prometí actualizar cada semana, pero la verdad no sé qué paso que no lo hice, en fin, sin excusas les entrego el episodio número 3. Que lo disfruten! **

**oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anteriormente en Sakura Blossom…

Las tropas del Shinsengumi dejaron temporalmente la mansión Matsumura, tenían planeado embestir tropas enemigas en un punto estratégico. En su ausencia un grupo entro sigilosamente al castillo, los intrusos tomaron de rehenes a todos los habitantes y ahora, se disponían a interrogar a la heredera y a su guardiana….

-Díganme dónde está el Shinsengumi. -Preguntaba aquel hombre al que juzgando por su apariencia era el líder.-

Se posiciono frente a ellas, que tenían las manos inhabilitadas y estaban de rodillas, ninguna respondía, se dirigió primeramente a Tetsuya, la miro fijamente sin decir palabra, siguió con Kiyoshi, tomo su rostro y lo examino.

**Episodio III**

-Que piel tan delicada, pero…. -Con una fuerte bofetada hizo caer a la joven.-

-No te sientes avergonzada, no tienes ni una sola señal de lucha, cómo es que alguien como tú puede dejar que ella se encargue de protegerse a sí misma -refiriéndose a Tetsuya- -deberías ser tú la que mostrara coraje.

-¡Alto! -Musitaba Tetsuya.-

-Valla, valla así que tú fuiste capaz de acabar fácilmente con 12 de mis hombres, no eres una mujer ordinaria, si me dices lo que quiero saber, no te asesinare y te dejare ser mi mujer. -Dime en dónde están escondidos los del Shinsengumi. -Volvía a cuestionar el hombre.-

-No sé de lo que habla. -Contestaba la guardiana.-

-Algunas fuentes nos informaron que los del Shinsenghumi están hospedados aquí, nos contrataron para asesinarlos y que así dejen de causar problemas. -Son solo un estorbo para el progreso, no quieren ver que la nueva era no necesita gente como ellos, son obsoletos. -Por última vez, ¿dónde está el Shinsengumi?

La mujer permanecía callada, no parecía querer abrir la boca y contestar a ninguna de las preguntas efectuadas, lo que termino por fastidiar al hombre. Este la abofeteo, sin conseguir nada; cada prisionero tomo aquella postura, ninguno iba a decir ni una palabra.

-Te haré hablar a ti o alguno de ellos de una o de otra manera.

El hombre moreno, comenzó a torturar a Tetsuya, sus hombres la ataron de ambas manos y la colgaron, cada vez que se hacía una pregunta y esta no recibía respuesta, las cuerdas eran tiradas, haciendo que los brazos de Tetsuya se estiraran, lo cual provocaba comúnmente el dislocamiento de ambas extremidades.

-Me estas irritando. -Decía visiblemente molesto la cabeza de ese ataque.-

Tetsuya retaba al hombre con la mirada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aniquilarlo, nadie nunca la había tratado de esa manera, estaba furiosa…

-Así que no hablaras, entonces ya no me sirves… ¡mátenla!

-¡No, espere! -Kiyoshi-san que había permanecido inmóvil grito para evitar que su amiga fuera asesinada.-

-Ya veo que tienes muchos deseos de hablar. -Así que dime, dónde están esos bastardos, si me lo dices, podrás salvar la vida de esa mujer.

-La mayoría de sus hombres ni siquiera pudieron derrotar a Tetsuya, así que no creo que puedan derrotar al Shinsengumi. -Cuestiono la joven Kiyoshi.-

-Estamos al tanto de eso, pero sabiendo que no pondrían en peligro la vida de los habitantes de esta mansión, con seguridad se rendirían, y nosotros podríamos aniquilarlos esta misma noche, pero al parecer los cobardes se han escondido.

-¿Cobardes? El Shinsengumi no fue el que irrumpió en un castillo lleno de gente inocente para utilizarla como trampa. -Decía de manera desafiante la última de los Matsumura.

Nuevamente el rostro de la joven se veía enrojecido, el morenos le propino otra bofetada.

-Me estoy cansando de ustedes. -¡Egami, mata a la heredera del clan! -Ordenaba el hombre a uno de sus aliados.-

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Alto, está bien, lo llevare al escondite del Shinsengumi! -Decía una de las mujeres.-

-Muy bien, tu cambio de actitud me gusta.

-¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas, es muy peligroso! -Gritaba una de las chicas desesperada.-

Egami que tenía como orden matar a la heredera, la golpeo en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

-Muy bien, guíame hacia el escondite. -Le ordenaba el hombre a la que había pedido por la vida de la otra.-

La joven guiaba a los hombres a través de la mansión que conocía perfectamente, los guió hasta un jardín, el invierno estaba presente ya, todo el campo estaba cubierto por suave nieve blanca, hacía frío, el cielo limpio de nubes, albergaba un cuarto de luna.

De pronto la chica se detuvo…

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa, donde está el escondite?

-Los miembros de Shinsengumi no se encuentran aquí. -Musitaba la joven.-

-Te lo advierto deja de jugar o mataremos a todos los residentes y a tu ama. -La mujer inmóvil no parecía hacer caso de la amenaza.-

-Su falta de inteligencia los llevo a una operación sin sentido alguno. Ni siquiera son capaces de identificar a cada habitante de este castillo correctamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me has colmado la paciencia, Egami ve a matar a todos, no dejes a nadie con vida.

-¡Sí señor!

-No lo permitiré.

En un rápido movimiento la joven desenvaina la espada que escondía entre sus ropas y detiene a Egami hiriéndolo en la parte frontal.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces? -¿Quién te crees? -Discutía confundido el líder de todos.-

-Soy la heredera del clan Matsumura, Matsumura Kiyoshi. -Y no dejare que sigas maltratando a los habitantes de estas tierras.

-¡¿Qué? Eso no es posible, Matsumura Kiyoshi esta inconsciente en la habitación que dejamos hace unos momentos. -Decía asombrado y aturdido el moreno.-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-La persona que está en esa habitación es Tetsuya mi guardiana y dama de compañía. -Aclaraba la pelinegra.-

El hombre que llevaba por nombre Fujimaru Takuboki recordó que la joven que tenía enfrente había llamado así a la otra que había torturado.

_-La mayoría de sus hombres ni siquiera pudieron derrotar a Tetsuya, así que no creo que puedan derrotar al Shinsengumi._

Antes de enfrentarse a los primeros intrusos, Tetsuya y Kiyoshi cambiaron sus vestimentas, asimismo, Kiyoshi acomodo una espada en sus ropas; después del asesinato de su padre esas eran las medidas preventivas que siempre tomaban en caso de que quisieran secuestrar o hacerle daño a la heredera del clan.

-Fue muy descuidado de su parte no conocer los rostros de cada uno de los que habitamos esta casa. Y ni siquiera se percato cuando nombre a Tetsuya por su nombre. -Comentaba la joven.-

-Estúpida, cómo te atreves a burlarte de esta manera de los 'Bobukyatto'. -¡Acaben con ella!

En el campamento, los capitanes del Shinsengumi estaban descansando, los que no podían dormir platicaban, en eso uno de los reclutas comento que había escuchado un rumor acerca de que un grupo pretendía emboscarlos en una mansión al sur de su locación.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -Preguntaba Harada-san.-

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijeron unos hombres en el pueblo que dejamos hace unos días, no sabían que yo pertenecía al Shinsengumi.

Todos ya habían despertado, ese comentario les llamo la atención.

-¿Y dijeron cuando iban a hacer ese ataque? -Cuestiono Shinpachi.-

-Al parecer esta noche, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos muy lejos de allí, no lograrán nada.

-Pero qué dices, al ver que no estamos allí, aquel grupo comenzara a matar a todos, hasta obtener los datos de nuestra locación. ¡Chizuru, Tetsuya y la señorita Matsumura corren peligro! -Decía impresionado Heisuke.-

-Tranquilízate Heisuke, debemos pensar qué hacer. -Calmaba el capitán de las fuerzas.

-Hijikata-san, tú conoces muy bien a esa clase de grupos, solo les interesa el dinero, no les importa asesinar a personas inocentes para conseguir lo que desean. -Volvía a comentar Heisuke.-

-No podemos ir todos, esta pelea es muy importante para el futuro, así que nos dividiremos. -Explicaba Hijikata.-

-Yo iré. -Decía Hajime-san.-

-Yo también. -Pedía Heisuke.-

-Esos bastardos la pagarán caro si acaso dañaron a alguien.- -Musitaba Okita.-

-Está bien, Hajime, Heisuke y Okita, irán a la mansión Matsumura, no se precipiten, solo irán a ver si acaso el rumor es cierto. -Finalizaba Hijikata-san.-

El trío partió enseguida, apresuraron el paso, si se apuraban llegarían al amanecer. A medio camino, se encontraron con un trabajador del castillo que había logrado escapar. Este les conto que tenían prisioneros a todos.

-¿Y qué paso con Chizuru, Tetsuya y Matsumura-san? -Preguntaba Heisuke.-

-Cuando pude salir, no logre verlas.

De nuevo aceleraron su paso, si el trabajador no las había visto, seguramente estaban escondidas o ya habían huido. Los tres esperaban llegar a tiempo antes de que algo irremediable ocurriera.

Llegaron a la mansión, todo parecía en calma, pero al adentrarse se toparon con los cuerpos de los intrusos, revisaron cada habitación hasta que dieron con todos los prisioneros, despertaron a Chizuru y a Tetsuya, las desataron, no veían por ninguna parte a Kiyoshi-san.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Matsumura-san? -Pregunto Hajime.-

-Kiyoshi-san, debió guiarlos a alguna parte de la mansión. -Contestó Tetsuya.-

-¿Qué, ella sola, nosotros contamos a 12 hombres, cuántos más son? -Exclamaba sorprendido Okita.-

-Más de 25.

Sin hablar más todos comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón de la mansión… Tetsuya-san parecía inquieta.

-No se preocupe Tetsuya-san, encontraremos a Matsumura-san antes de que sea tarde. No creo que le hagan daño. -Confortaba Heisuke.-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa…

Qué quería decir con eso la guardiana.

Kiyoshi ya se había despachado a más de la mitad de los hombres que la habían rodeado después de que su líder diera la orden de eliminarla. Uno a uno los cuerpos fueron cayendo, la joven mostraba un lado temerario, su habilidad con la espada era exquisita.

Por fin dieron con el lugar donde estaban, el sol comenzaba a salir, a lo lejos se divisaba la figura de la joven y sus adversarios, cuando se acercaron todos quedaron boquiabiertos. La imagen que presenciaron era sorprendente, el sol dotaba de un destello magnifico a la sucesora del clan Matsumura que tenía en sus manos una espada, con movimientos elegantes termino con su último contrincante que caía detrás de ella. Todos los del Shinsengumi miraban atónitos a Matsumura-san, creían lo que su imagen emitía, para ellos era una joven delicada e indefensa, no la juzgaban, su posición se lo permitía, más ahora les mostraba un lado totalmente diferente.

La heredera bajaba su arma y se erguía; soltó un suspiro como si dejara atrás su estado de total concentración.

-¡Kiyoshi-sama! -La llamo Tetsuya con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

La joven atendió al escuchar su nombre, al girar, miro las caras de sus espectadores que aún la observaban impresionados.

-¡Woooow, Kiyo-chan, eres increíble! -¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? -Alababa Heisuke.-

Chizuru y Heisuke le daban algunos elogios. Okita-san y Hajime-san analizaban la escena, los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, tenían cortes limpios y precisos, la nieve se tornaba roja debajo de los intrusos. Ni un solo mechón de sus cabellos se había movido y no se veía rastro de sangre en sus ropas; sin duda Matsumura-san era una maestra en el manejo de la espada.

-¿Está usted bien? -Pregunto Tetsuya.-

-Sí, gracias, discúlpame por haber hecho que te preocuparas Tetsuya-sama. -Decía apenada Matsumura-san.-

Justo en el momento en que decía eso, y en que se acercaba a todos, su mirada se nublo, un penetrante dolor la hizo oprimirse el pecho, en segundos caía desmayada, Hajime-san logro detener su impacto contra el suelo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡Kiyoshi-san! -Gritaban al unisono Heisuke, Chizuru y Tetsuya.-

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Qué pasa con Kiyoshi, será grave lo que le afecta o sólo es cansancio por enfrentar a tanto maleante, espero me acompañen en el siguiente episodio.**

**Un beso :***


	4. Episodio IV

**Hey, hey, hey! Aquí de nuevo como lo prometí, les entrego un capitulo más de esta historia, este capi. va especialmente dedicado a -Talii- Muchísimas gracias por ser mi primer reviewer, espero disfrutes este episodio.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anteriormente en Sakura Blossom...

Las tropas del Shinsengumi dejaron temporalmente la mansión Matsumura, tenían planeado embestir tropas enemigas en un punto estratégico. En su ausencia un grupo entro sigilosamente al castillo, los intrusos tomaron de rehenes a todos los habitantes.

En un acto sorprendente y determinada a proteger a todos en la mansión, la lider del clan demuestra sus maravillosas habilidades como espadachín ante los intrusos, acabando uno a uno con ellos.

Los miembros de Shinsengumi se enteran y Hajime, Okita y Heisuke van en su auxilio, cuando llegan quedan asombrados ante la destreza de la última de los Matsumura, pero esto es ensombrecido con el repentino desmayo de la joven.

-¡Kiyoshi-san! -Gritaban al unisono Heisuke, Chizuru y Tetsuya.-

**Episodio IV**

Hajime-san llevo a la heredera a su habitación, Tetsuya, trato de hacerla volver en sí, pero fue imposible.

Aquella maravillosa demostración de habilidades, había dejado sus estragos, el doctor Kurokawa acudió inmediatamente, le suministro algunas medicinas y dejo indicado que por ningún motivo la joven debía tener sobresaltos, debería comer muy bien y permanecer en cama hasta nuevo aviso.

Okita y Heisuke fueron a encontrarse de nuevo con los demás, no podían descuidar su posición. Hajime se quedaría hasta ver una mejora en la joven Matsumura.

Chizuru y Hajime se reunieron con Tetsuya para que les explicara el tan repentino desvanecimiento de la heredera.

-¿Pero qué fue lo qué paso? -Interrogo Chizuru.-

-Es mi culpa, no debí dejar que Matsumura-san se esforzara de esa manera. -Musitaba Tetsuya con culpa.-

-Tu culpa, qué podías haber hecho, ambas estábamos inconscientes cuando Hajime-kun y los otros nos encontraron. Y ella actuó de la mejor manera posible, demostrando su destreza con la espada. -Decía Chizuru tratando de levantarle el ánimo.-

-Falle como su protectora, es verdad que ella es una magnifica espadachín, esa sorprendente destreza la desarrollo en los entrenamientos que tenía junto a Matsumura-sama que la entrenaba constantemente, a pesar de su frágil condición, él quería que su hija pudiera defenderse de cualquier cosa en caso de requerirlo, sin necesitar de terceros. Utilizando solo su fuerza interior y su esplendida habilidad con la espada. Pero, al hacer eso puso en riesgo su vida, verán, Matsumura-san está enferma, tiene un corazón vulnerable. -Desde pequeña ha sufrido constantes afecciones, su salud es delicada, cada mes acudimos con el doctor Kurokawa para una revisión rutinaria y por las medicinas que la ayudan a mantenerse estable. -Más tiene prohibido cualquier esfuerzo mayor, es similar a lo que sucede con sus fuerzas Rasetsu, su fuerza vital disminuye al ejercer un arrebato de energía, reduciendo su tiempo de vida.

Los del Shinsengumi quedaron pasmados, nunca hubieran imaginado aquella triste revelación, sí la joven parecía frágil, pero nunca la habían visto sufriendo de alguna complicación.

-Pero, Matsumura-san nunca se ha quejado de algún mal. -Decía Chizuru.-

-Eso es porque a ella no le gusta que nadie sepa de su enfermedad, pocas personas sabían de esto, sus padres y hasta ahora solo el doctor y yo sabíamos de su padecimiento, ni siquiera los trabajadores del castillo tienen conocimiento de esto. -Matsumura-san no desea que nadie sienta lastima por ella, no quiere que las personas se preocupen y arriesguen innecesariamente. -Así que por favor, no digan que les he contado esto.

-No lo haremos. -Prometió el par.-

La heredera no despertó sino hasta tres días después, Chizuru la cuidaba.

-Cómo te sientes Kiyo-chan.

-Muy bien Chizuru, parece que dormí una eternidad.

Kiyoshi pretendía pararse, Chizuru la detuvo de inmediato, alegando que el doctor había dejado en claro que no podía hacerlo.

-No debes forzar a tu corazón Kiyo-chan, descansa por favor.

Chizuro metió la pata, se supone que no tenía que decir que sabía lo del padecimiento de la joven.

-Al parecer, Tetsuya-san les conto todo, ¿no es así? -Bueno, no importa ya. -Decía con resignación Matsumura-san.-

El doctor volvió y en privado después de una revisión dijo a Kiyoshi y a Tetsuya que el esfuerzo realizado había debilitado mucho al corazón de la heredera.

-Su corazón ya no puede bombear suficiente sangre oxigenada al resto del cuerpo. Esto ocasiona una congestión en los pulmones y otros órganos, lo que reduce su capacidad para funcionar adecuadamente. -Como cuidados le recomiendo que siga tomando la medicina que le he recetado, haga ejercicio ligero, camine para que su corazón se acostumbre a dar oxigeno constantemente. -Cuando acabe de realizar alguna actividad, repose. -Si no sigue mis instrucciones puede provocarse una insuficiencia cardíaca total, lo que significa que su corazón dejará de latir completamente. -Aunque... debo ser totalmente franco con usted Kiyoshi-san, su enfermedad es crónica.

-Eso significa que… -Tetsuya no se atrevió a completar su frase.-

-Sí, si sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, es posible que su corazón resista por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Entonces, cuánto tiempo cree que me queda? -Preguntaba con suma tranquilidad la enferma.-

-El arrebato de hace unos días aceleró el proceso de degeneración de su corazón. -Me temo que le queda poco más de un año….

La cara de Tetsuya se desoló, Kiyoshi se mantenía calmada, a pesar de que la noticia que había recibido era una del tinte fatal.

Ambas despidieron al doctor que pidió ser llamado en cualquier caso.

Tetsuya se derrumbo llorando culpándose del destino de la que consideraba su hermana.

-Tetsuya-san, no es tu culpa. -Ambas lo sabíamos que esto tenía que suceder en cualquier momento.

-Pero yo fui la culpable, no pude hacer nada para evitar que te esforzaras de esa manera, sabía lo que podía pasar y no hice nada más para ayudarte.

-¿Qué querías hacer, traicionar al Shinsengumi…querías morir por mi? -Sabes que eso me hubiera devastado más que esta noticia. -Eres lo único que me queda Tetsuya-san, tú, este lugar y las personas que lo habitan son lo único que tengo, no me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo hice, tuve la oportunidad de protegerlos. -Cuando mi madre y padre murieron, lo acepte porque sé que no podía hacer nada; pero en ese momento no iba a permitir que me arrebataran otra cosa que amo, te dije que la muerte no estaba invitada para los que vivimos en este castillo. -Así que por favor quita esa cara de angustia.

Tetsuya se sentía muy triste, pero al ver la fortaleza y madurez de Kiyoshi se prometió a sí misma no volver a llorar ni a sentirse mal por lo pasado o por lo menos no demostrarlo frente a Kiyoshi.

Otro de los habitantes se enteró de la noticia, por casualidad iba a ver a Kiyoshi-san, por lo que pudo escuchar cuando el doctor le decía en qué estado estaba su condición.

Unos días después, Chizuru entro en la habitación de esta, siempre lo hacía para conversar y aminorar el aburrimiento de la heredera, ya que en días pasados no podía ir a ningún otro lugar. Pero se comportaba extraña desde hace unos días, parecía triste y afligida.

-¿Qué es lo qué te pasa Chizuru-chan? -Cuestionaba la joven Kiyoshi.-

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza Kiyo-chan, no te preocupes.

-Eres tú la que no debería preocuparse por algo que es totalmente natural.

Chizuru miro con sorpresa a Kiyoshi, al parecer Matsumura-san sabía que Chizuru se comportaba de esa manera porque de alguna manera se había enterado de lo complicado de su padecimiento.

Kiyoshi le explicaba que con el tiempo había comprendido que la muerte es un paso más, quería creer que la vida no termina al momento en que el corazón deja de latir y que la estadía en el mundo físico ayuda al alma a enriquecerse para llegar a una evolución. Las personas son pequeños entes en un gran universo y que a pesar de ello, tienen la capacidad de cambiarlo.

-Todos tienen que morir en algún momento dado. -Yo no veo un problema en que mi muerte este cerca o muy lejos todavía. -Sé que aunque mi estadía en este mundo sea corta o larga forma parte de un todo, de algo que ayuda a transformarlo.

-Pero no es justo, no es justo que las personas buenas abandonen este mundo. Primero la enfermedad de Okita-san, luego la muerte de Kondou-san y ahora tu Kiyoshi-chan. -No soportaría si eso llegara a pasarle a…. -Decía la castaña.-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Chizuru.

-¿A qué te refieres Kiyo-chan? -Preguntaba la ayudante del Shinsengumi.-

Kiyoshi confesó a Chizuru que de manera extraña podía sentir cuando una persona iba a morir, estando ella misma al borde de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, había desarrollado esa habilidad, sentía un frío profundo, penetrante cada vez que alguien cercano estaba próximo a fallecer.

Esa sensación pudo experimentarla por primera vez de pequeña, pensando que era provocado por el dolor de haber perdido a su madre no le hizo mucho caso, volvió a sentirlo con algunos trabajadores del castillo y finalmente con su padre.

-Su muerte aún está muy lejos, Chizu-chan, así que aprovecha cada instante a su lado…

La madurez de la heredera reanimo a la castaña, si ella no mostraba abatimiento alguno por lo que iba a pasar no había motivo para hacer que todo eso se convirtiera en una gran tristeza para todos.

Pero en esa confesión Kiyoshi-san no menciono que comenzaba a tener aquella sensación en otros de los miembros del Shinsengumi…

Todos los integrantes del Shinsengumi ya habían regresado, algunos heridos los acompañaban, pero su operación resulto fructífera y satisfactoria.

La nieve se derritió y los retoños inundaban las ramas de los árboles, Kiyoshi era un poco obstinada, siempre salía a caminar sola a pesar de que Tetsuya-san le había dicho que no era correcto porque podría sentirse mal y nadie estaría cerca para auxiliarla.

Se apoyaba en uno de los setos; su madre, tenía el mismo nombre que aquellos árboles, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto verlos, porque guardaban recuerdos gratos.

Ya se sentía mejor, pero por momentos, los mareos y los dolores en el pecho le regresaban.

-No debería estar usted sola, Matsumura-sama.

-Hajime-kun, no se lo diga a Tetsuya-san sino se enfadara conmigo, guarde ese secreto por mí. -Kiyoshi le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa al espadachín.- -Pero ya que está usted aquí, quisiera acompañarme. -Invitaba la heredera.-

-Con gusto. -Aceptaba el pelinegro.

Casi no hablaban, paseaban por el jardín de sakuras, él manteniendo una distancia propia detrás de ella; a pesar de la nula conversación, de la distancia entre sus cuerpos, les agradaba su compañía, la tranquilidad se apoderaba de sus mentes, para Hajime no había guerra, para Kiyoshi no había enfermedad ni muerte.

De repente Hajime-san vio la figura de Matsumura-san inclinarse para después tambalarse, acudió para que la joven no cayera, tomándola de los brazos, Kiyoshi se apoyo por un momento en el pecho del samurái, por unos cuantos segundos se quedaron así, pero pronto los dos se sonrojaron, se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y tomaron de nuevo una distancia prudente, ella se apoyo ahora en el antebrazo del joven.

-¿Está bien, Matsumura san? Será mejor que la acompañe a su habitación para que repose. -Le aconsejaba el espadachín a la heredera.-

-Está bien.

Se dirigieron al recinto donde dormía la heredera, en las puertas de este Kiyoshi invito a repetir su paseo, lo que dibujo una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro serio del Shinsengumi.

-¿Podemos regresar mañana? Deseo ver cuando los cerezos florezcan.

-Con gusto Matsumura-san.

A media tarde del siguiente día, volvieron, la escena se repetía, Hajime se mantenía detrás de la joven para salvaguardarla, pero la joven no sentía ningún malestar, se detuvieron debajo de un árbol, observando, dejando que todo aquello los inundara de una paz que se respiraba en el ambiente. Los cerezos florecían uno a uno, con toda calma, mostrando su perfección.

-Cada vez que los capullos brotan y florecen, su magnificencia me atrapa. -Rompía el silencio la última de los Matsumura.-

-Su ciclo inmutable y maravilloso, a pesar de eso su belleza es aún más grande cada vez. -Completo Hajime-san, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados.-

Kiyoshi miro al samurái atrapada en una sensación reconfortante, algo estaba muy claro, entre ellos existía una cierta empatía, una unión invisible, pensaban de manera similar acerca de muchas cosas; se admiraban, Hajime-san admiraba a Kiyoshi-san por todo lo que había hecho, por creer en sus propios ideales, por tener la determinación de proteger a la gente que habitaba en la mansión, por no dejarse vencer por un obstáculo, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo.

Y a su vez Kiyoshi admiraba al Shinsengumi por la fortaleza y disciplina que mostraba, por pelear frente a frente contra lo que amenazaba su credo. En las reuniones en las que había estado presente, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre sabio, leal, inteligente, que analizaba cuidadosamente la situación para así formar un plan de acción efectivo.

Se disponían a caminar un rato más, Hajime ofreció su brazo para que ella pudiera bajar de la pequeña colina a la que habían subido, en cuanto hubo contacto, Kiyoshi-san sintió un profundo escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, su rostro se ensombreció, ella sabía perfectamente que significaba esa sacudida y también sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aquello la turbo por un momento, pero de nuevo recobro su apacible mirada al sentirse más cerca del joven guerrero.

-…más que vivir mil vidas, quiero vivir intensamente este instante que me queda…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Qué les ha parecido, no sean malos y dejen sus reviews, sino la maldición de los finales caerá sobre ustedes (la maldición consiste en que nunca podrán ver, leer o escuchar el final de una historia, anime o que se yo :P así que pongan reviews!)**

**Hasta la próxima semana, un beso :* **


	5. Episodio V

**Hola mundo! Aquí de nuevo, más pronto de lo pensado y es que antes de que surja algo, ya saben cosas que no permitan que actualice, subo el quinto y último episodio de esta historia, sí! es el último! Lo pueden creer! Que rápido, pero sinceramente, no quería hacer de esto algo cansado y ya sin chiste, así que verti toda mi inspiración en 5 capítulos solamente.**

**Sin más los dejo disfrutar de esta última parte.**

**Enjoy it!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anteriormente en Sakura Blossom…

Tras el desvanecimiento de la heredera del clan Matsumura, Chizuru y Hajime se enteran que Kiyoshi-san padece una enfermedad en el corazón que ocasiona que su vida disminuya en cada arrebato de energía. Así mismo Matsumura-san confiesa a Chizuru que es capaz de predecir la muerte de las personas debido a una extraña habilidad.

Finalmente algunos sentimientos florecen junto a los cerezos del jardín favorito de la heredera…

Se disponían a caminar un rato más, Hajime ofreció su brazo para que ella pudiera bajar de la pequeña colina a la que habían subido, en cuanto hubo contacto, Kiyoshi-san sintió un profundo escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, su rostro se ensombreció, ella sabía perfectamente que significaba esa sacudida y también sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aquello la turbo por un momento, pero de nuevo recobro su apacible mirada al sentirse más cerca del joven guerrero.

-…más que vivir mil vidas, quiero vivir intensamente este instante que me queda…-

**Episodio V**

Sus caminatas se volvieron regulares, era la forma perfecta de terminar el día, cada vez que lo hacían, un pajarillo azul aparecía de repente y los acompañaba.

A principios de marzo Hijkata-san convoco a otra reunión, esta vez seria para anunciar que tenían que retirarse, la batalla había avanzado hacia lugares importantes y tenían el deber de apoyar a otras fuerzas.

Chizuru lloró y casi lo hace también Heisuke, todos los miembros del Shinsengumi agradecieron la hospitalidad y amabilidad de la heredera y los trabajadores de la mansión Matsumura.

…

-Matsumura-san, nos vamos ya, a nombre de todo el Shinsengumi le agradezco infinitamente su generosidad. -Decía el máximo líder de la escuadra.-

-No hay porque darlas, soy yo quien debería agradecer, su estadía permitió crear lazos irrompibles entre los habitantes de este castillo y el Shinsengumi, muchas gracias.

La heredera se despidió uno a uno de los miembros de aquella fuerza, finalmente llego a Hajime. Se miraron melancólicamente, lenta y silenciosamente había nacido dentro de ellos una emoción cálida y se hacía más fuerte estando juntos.

-Le agradezco su tiempo y todas las caminatas, Hajime-san.

-Fue un placer para mi, Matsumura-san.

-En la puerta de la mansión…-

-No importa que rumbo tomen sus futuras batallas, nunca olviden el motivo de su lucha, ya que eso es lo que los hace fuertes. -Estaré orando por cada uno de ustedes. -Hasta luego. -Decía finalmente la heredera.-

Todos partían, en la mente de Kiyoshi-san pasaban muchas cosas, ella sabía que no volvería a ver a ninguno, por una razón u otra.

-Aunque eso suceda, confío plenamente en que al final del camino, todos nos encontraremos nuevamente… -…Hasta entonces… Saitou-san…

En la mansión no se tenían noticias recurrentes del Shinsengumi, solo cuando algún trabajador escuchaba algo en el pueblo cercano; Kiyoshi-san había dejado de sentir poco a poco esos escalofríos unas semanas después de que el grupo se había marchado.

Matsumura-san comenzó a enfermar más cada vez. El doctor acudía continuamente, Tetsuya ya no separaba ni un instante de su lado, salían a caminar, el invierno pasaba entre nevadas e intenso frío.

A la heredera le daban ataques de tos y se le dificultaba respirar, le daban dolores de cabeza que la mantenían en cama, se sentía débil. Algunas veces no podía mantenerse en pie sola, porque los mareos la asechaban o simplemente se desmayaba.

Kiyoshi-san podía ver desde su habitación un árbol de cerezos que estaba fuera de ella, la nieve empezaba a derretirse, los retoños de los setos comenzaban a salir. De repente un pajarillo azul idéntico al que veía cuando caminaba a lado de Hajime-san se poso en una rama del cerezo, cerca de un brote.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro pacífico de la sucesora del clan, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida por un momento…

Cuando despertó se sentía con más fuerzas, así que fue directo a aquel jardín que tanto le gustaba, a lo lejos en una colina distinguió la figura de alguien, le llamo la atención, conforme se acercaba se percato de que aquella persona vestía de manera tradicional y tenía un oscuro y bello cabello largo acomodado en una coleta de lado.

-Yoshi-chan.

Antes de acercarse más y lograr ver bien a la persona que estaba en el pequeño cerro, alguien la llamo con una voz cariñosa, un par de figuras estaban detrás de ella, al voltear, el rostro de la joven se ilumino y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Tetsuya, estaba en aquel jardín tan importante; en las manos sostenía una vasija, recordaba una charla de hace unos pocos meses.

-Tetsuya, cuando muera, por favor toma mi lugar al frente del clan.

-Por qué dices esas cosas Kiyo-chan, yo nunca podría reemplazarte. No sería correcto. -Preguntaba desconcertada la guardiana.-

-Eres mi hermana Tetsuya, tal vez no compartamos la misma sangre, pero siempre hemos estado juntas, creo en ti ciegamente, se que siempre harás lo correcto y sé que llevaras alto al clan Matsumura. -Además quiero que esparzas mis cenizas en el jardín de sakuras, por favor.

-Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso. Debes tener fiebre, ya estas delirando. -Señalaba Tetsuya-san.-

-Promete que lo harás. -Decía seria Kiyoshi.-

-Te lo prometo.

…

La guardiana retiraba la tapa de la vasija, el viento revoloteo dispersando aquel polvo gris entre los árboles que estaban por florecer.

-Hasta pronto, querida hermana…

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Agradezco enormemente a todos los que se detuvieron a leer 'Sakura Blossom' ustedes formar parte de mi historia como 'fic writer'. **

**Espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus reviews, ojala me acompañen en las próximas historias que publicaré; por ahora pueden disfrutar un fic de Saint Seiya, donde el Santo mas cercano a Dios, encontrará el amor en una chica muy peculiar, la historia se llama 'Sentimientos Dorados'.**

**Me despido ya, y una vez más GRACIAS!**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme :) **


End file.
